


Vampiro

by AwenLo



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwenLo/pseuds/AwenLo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beso los labios de Bill salvajemente, pero sin olvidarse del amor, sellando una vez más, la promesa de una noche apasionada que ninguno de los dos iba a olvidar; porque el sexo después de alguna pelea es el mejor, y ambos lo saben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esto no es plagio!  
> Soy la misma autora que en la pagina Slashaven tan solo quiero publicar mis fics en esta pagina...
> 
> Se lo dedico a DarkSoulmate (en Slashaven) ya que gracias a su historia "Love Games" me empezó a fascinar la pareja Tom&Bill y el grupo Tokio Hotel!
> 
> Gracias!!

Capítulo 1

-¿Qué fue todo eso? – preguntó enojado Tom a Bill mientras lo aprisionaba en la pared.

-¿De qué hablas? – le contestó éste tratando de no intimidarse ante la dura mirada del otro.

-No te hagas el tonto – se acercó más – En la entrevista. . . ¡Aahh! – suspiro cansado e irritante – Ya no aguanto más esos comentarios de Gustav ¡¿Qué haces con él cuando yo no estoy presente?!

-. . . A ti que te importa lo que haga con él – dijo con aparente indiferencia mientras desviaba su mirada de la de Tom.

-¿Qué que me importa? – se alejó de Bill y se sentó al borde de su cama. Su mirada se volvió triste ante aquel comentario ¿Qué no se daba cuenta que sin él no era nada? ¿Qué cuanto lo ama y necesita?

-Tom. . . – Bill trato de tocarlo pero Tom apartó su mano de golpe.

“¿Pero qué se creía Tom?” pensó Bill a punto de estallar “¿Por qué Tom tenía el derecho de enojarse y él no? ¿Por qué Tom tenía el derecho a coquetear y hablar con quien quiera y él no? Ya estoy harto.” Enojado soltó todo lo que llevaba guardado.

-¡¿Y tú que te crees?! – Tom levanto la mirada sorprendido - ¡¿Tú crees que no me duele cuando coqueteas con esas zorras?! ¡¿O dudas de m diciendo un vago “tal vez” o me pones en segundo plano?! ¡¿O hablas de esa maldita Jessica Alba?!  
La cara de Bill estaba roja de tanto gritar, Tom sabía que eso le molestaba pero nunca imagino que tanto. Se levantó y abrazo fuertemente a Bill quien, mientras intentaba zafarse de los brazos de su gemelo, mantenía fija en el suelo por la vergüenza de lo que acababa de soltar.

-Bill. . . perdóname – lo pego más a su cuerpo – Te amo. . . esas chicas o Jessica Alba son solo acciones y palabras sin sentimientos.

-Tommy. . .Yo. . .Lo siento. . . Sé que es por la banda que. . .Tú y yo no podamos. . . – empezaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos lágrimas que había contenido desde hace tiempo.

-Bill. . . Perdóname también – empezó a besar las lágrimas de los hermosos ojos de su gemelo – Perdona por desconfiar de ti, es solo que. . . me sentía tan celoso al pensar que tú, Tommy – pegó su cabeza al pecho de Tom, tranquilizándose al sentir los latidos de éste – Siempre. . . – levanto la mirada dudoso - ¿Verdad, Tommy?  
Bill se abrazó más a su hermano recordando las constantes pesadillas donde su gemelo le decía que su relación tenía que parar, que había sido solo una aventura; que en realidad no lo amaba y la parte más aterradora de esas pesadillas era cuando se iba de su lado. . . para siempre.

-Bill. . . – lo aparto de él, asustando a Bill, tomo sus manos y enredo sus dedos con los de su hermano – Para siempre. . .sin importar que pase. . .Siempre estaremos juntos, mi pequeño y hermoso Billy.

Beso sus labios castamente pero luego volviéndose en un beso pasional y lleno de amor, y lujuria. Tom deslizo sus manos por debajo de la apretada camisa de Bill sacando suspiros de parte de éste que se quedaron ahogados en la boca de ambos.

Tom dirigió y acomodo a Bill en la cama dulcemente en donde pudo contemplar a su hermoso y único gemelo jadeando, sonrojado y con la mirada nublada y con un brillo que solo Tom podía apreciar. El miembro de Tom se puso más duro, como una roca, por la excitación causada solo por la simple vista que tenia de Bill.  
Se acercó a él como un león hambriento, la necesidad de devorarlo se incrementó a cada segundo; igual que la temperatura del cuarto. Beso los labios de Bill salvajemente, pero sin olvidarse del amor, sellando una vez más, la promesa de una noche apasionada y que ninguno de los dos iba a olvidar; porque el sexo después de alguna pelea es el mejor, y ambos lo saben.


	2. A la mañana siguiente...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenia pensado que solo fuera un one-shot pero terminando siendo dos capítulos hehe...  
> Espero que lo disfruten :)
> 
> Viene incluido un mini-mini Extra...  
> Gracias!!

Capitulo 2

Tom despertó con la luz del Sol, ya que l anoche anterior se había olvidado de cerrar las cortinas de la habitación que compartía con Bill.

Bajo su mirada y vio la negra cabellera de su querido gemelo, acarició su cabello, sedoso y siempre con un agradable aroma. No quería moverse al alado de Bill pero necesitaba ir al baño. Con delicadeza movió el frágil, y caliente, cuerpo de Bill del suyo. Seguramente, cuando despertara, le recriminaría la cantidad de veces que lo hizo suyo. Cerró las cortinas y se fue a dar una ducha antes de bajar a conseguir su desayuno y el de Bill, quien no se despertaría hasta el mediodía, gracias a dios que no había nada en el itinerario aquel día.

Al bajar al comedor del hotel se encontró primero con David, Georg y Gustav viéndolo atentamente, el único que sabía de su relación es David y sospechaba que Georg sabía algo pero no quería arriesgar su amistad al preguntarle.

-¿Y Bill? – preguntó Gustav

Tom empezó a sentir celos nuevamente pero recordó que le había prometido a Bill que ya o iba a ser tan celoso sobre todo con Gustav, ya que son una banda.

-Durmiendo – sonrió dándole a entender a David la razón del porque Bill seguía en cama. 

-Se dirigió al buffet, cuando termino de llenar su plato y el de su gemelo; se dirigió al ascensor y se cruzó a Gustav y antes de subirse al ascensor le dijo sin aparta su mirada de éste – Él es mío – subió al ascensor siendo observado por Gustav con los ojos abiertos, y antes de que se cerrara las puertas agregó mientras sonreía engreídamente – Para siempre.

 

EXTRA

-Gustav no me mira ni me habla – le dijo Bill triste a su hermano - ¿Le dijiste algo? – lo miro reprochándole.

-Solo la verdad – confesó Tom después de darle a Bill un beso en la frente.

-¿Eh? – Bill lo miro confundido, sin entender a lo que se refería su gemelo.

-Nada – Tom lo beso en los labios sacando una sonrisa de Bill quien dio un fuerte apretón a la mano de su hermano antes de soltarla y subirse al escenario.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se aceptan comentarias, sugerencias y quejas pero de preferencias solo kudos XD  
> Gracias!! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Se basa en la siguiente entrevista
> 
> Tokio Hotel-Buzznet interview (23.10.09)  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zX_0KPppm-s


End file.
